1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a "non-skid wheel brake mechanism", particularly to one with the employment of a spring plate to check the rotation of a wheel shaft
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally preferred that a chair not be allowed to move or slide when no one is sitting on it. The purpose is to prevent sudden movement of the chair once a child has climbed onto it, because a moving chair may cause injury to the child, or continuous movement of the chair once occupied. A pulley is composed of a wheel body 1, a wheel shaft 2, a left wheel 3, a right wheel 4 and an elbow shaft. The wheel body comprises a body part 10 in the shape of a block, the top side of the body part is an arc cover part, at the rear of the arch cover part is a shaft that is connected with an upper shaft. In the body part 10 there is a shaft hole 13, the shaft hole 13 receives the wheel shaft 2, the two ends of the wheel shaft 2 are respectively inserted in the insert holes of the left wheel 3 and the right wheel 4 inside of the wheel. The wheel shaft and the left and right wheels are in a status of free rotation. As shown in FIG. 5, the design shows the employment of a spring 17 and a wheel seat 13 that is separated from the body part, wherein the wheel seat comprises a shaft hole, so that the wheel seat becomes a floating type. The lower portion of the spring 17 is positioned in a spring housing bore 18. There is an extension of a stop plate 19 from the lower part of the arc cover part of the body part. When the spring is not subjected to pressure, the plates at two sides of the spring plate are tightly pressing against the inside edge of the two wheels, braking the rolling of two wheels, only when the chair is subjected to force, i.e., weight of occupant the spring will be compressed, the engagement will be released.